Fourteenth Of February
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Cryaotic decides to do a collaboration with the Smosh Games crew for Grand Theft Smosh, but Lasercorn starts acting weird after Cry introduces himself. When Cry decides to try and cheer him up, Cry suddenly realizes something big involving the two of them that will change everything. Collab with Interview A Sarcastic Demon! Cry/Lasercorn, AKA Crycorn. YouTube crossover, fluff. T.


**A/N: HI FRANDS! Today, I'm posting a one-shot for VALENTiNE'S DAY! :D  
It's not my usual pairings. Today... it's a Cryaotic/Lasercorn one-shot collab with Interview A Sarcastic Demon.  
Mine is in Cry's POV, and her's is in Lasercorn's.  
PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE CRYCORN.**

**Title: Fourteenth of February  
Pairing(s): Crycorn (Cry/Lasercorn)  
Summary: Lasercorn has never been a fan of Valentine's Day. Not since he met his soulmate and never saw him again. He didn't even ask for a name. But when a YouTuber named Cry asks the Smosh Games guys if he could do a gameplay with them, Lasercorn suddenly realizes who his soulmate really was. Collab with Interview A Sarcastic Demon!  
Warnings: Crossover, Crycorn, fluff.  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

I had never really imagined that I was ever going to be collaborating with such high-caliber YouTube personalities. Honestly, it was pretty intimidating for me to even think about playing video games with my best friends for a while. I was always so worried that people wouldn't like them and that they were going to get hate for playing with me or I would get hate for playing with them. It never really made me feel at ease whenever I posted anything collaborating with others.

But I've gotten much better at not giving a fuck since people had started responding so well. I don't care if people hate on me or anyone else much anymore. I have fun playing the games with my friends, and I don't give a damn if someone else doesn't give a shit.

I don't really care at all at this point. Fuck it. I want to go make a video playing Grand Theft Auto V with the guys over at Smosh Games? Let's fucking do this shit, man. Woohoo. Gonna be great.

I adjust my mic, turn my Skype on, and wait for the any of the Smosh Games crew to message me.

The first one to do so is The Jovenshire. Pretentious name, but whatever. I'll overlook it. Who knows? He might be the coolest one of them. I mean, seriously.

I message him back and add him on Skype. Then I wait for another of them. The other two are Sohinki and Lasercorn, so I wait for those two names to pop up.

Next is Sohinki. I add him, and as soon as I do that, Lasercorn is there.

Finally, I open up Grand Theft Auto. Joven makes a really bad pun that only I laugh at, and Sohinki says, "Don't laugh at that. He is a horrible human being with horrible puns that do not deserve to be laughed at."

"Come on guys, Cry thought that it was funny. Ergo, he is going to laugh. You cannot stop the Joven Jokes! Muahahahaha!" Joven replies. I laugh maniacally with him.

When my game finally loads, I add the guys and enter the game.

Intros aside, everything is very chill.

Until the moment Lasercorn decides to be weird after I introduce myself.

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry, but can you give me a minute? I... I have to... go... not film right now," he says, with no change in his tone of voice.

He couldn't even come up with a good excuse to not film.

The first to say anything after this ordeal is Joven. "Uh, what the fuck is his problem?" he asks.

I shrug, knowing very well that they can't see me (no one ever really can, but that's beside the point here) and say, "I don't know. Was it something that I did? Or... what?"

Sohinki immediately replies, "No, you were okay. It was just... I don't know, Lasercorn, I guess."

I notice that Lasercorn is still on Skype, so I tell the guys that I'm going to go out of their chat for now, so I can try to talk to Lasercorn. They agree and I exit the group chat to talk to him.

"Hey, buddy. What's goin' on?" I ask, typing it to him rather than speaking. I don't care that I'm not really qualified to be talking to him, since I don't really know him, but whatever. I can still at least try to help. I'm not going to take this bullshit about me having to mind my business sitting down. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lasercorn replies, "No, it's nothing. It's just..."

I wait for him to finish his sentence.

"Your voice. It reminds me of someone..."

"My voice? Who?"

"No one special... just... somebody."

And then I suddenly realize something.

* * *

It was about three years ago that I saw him.

He was sitting alone at a party, talking to some woman. She had a ring on. I had assumed that the two were engaged.

My girlfriend at the time, Jacy, was introducing us, and all I could see were his big brown eyes. They were kind of unsettling, but they were really captivating for some reason.

I tried to focus on something else, like my ACTUAL GIRLFRIEND, but it came to no avail.

When he shook my hand, I saw sparks fly from our fingers. It was absolutely new and totally strange to me.

I wanted to stop, but there was just something pulling me towards him. It was something that intoxicated me in those eyes. Something that was enchanting.

There was no way to describe it. It was just... something that drew me in. Some force that I couldn't control, that made me feel disloyal and happy and confused and tingly at the same time. There's still no way to describe it.

"Hey," the guy said, with a cute smile creeping on his face. I held back a blush, but I failed miserably and I couldn't believe that I was blushing this hard. I had never really blushed this hard for anyone. Not even Jacy. And that was confusing as hell for me.

I had never really felt that attracted to a guy. Not even really a girl.

My heart was pounding really loudly and hard. I couldn't believe that I was acting so strangely. This was the first time that I had been out for like, three months, so I chalked it up to my social anxiety. I chose not to let it grow.

I should have at least asked for his name. I wanted to kick myself for not asking him his name.

My heart jumped as he said, "Um... I'm really not feeling this party, honestly." I nodded in agreement. Not only were his eyes so beautiful, and his smile so adorable, but he understood. I couldn't believe this man existed.

Jacy tugged on my hand, but I was glued to the spot where I stood, looking at him. "Come on, baby, this is my favorite song! Let's go dance!" she complained. I shook her off of me.

"Then go dance with... someone. I don't want to dance. You know that I hate being crowded around other people. You practically had to sedate me to get me to this party anyway, remember? Go dance with your other friends. Like... what about Raven? She's here. Shoo." I just wanted her to go dance so that I could be left alone with this captivating stranger.

And then the strangest thing happened. The guy said, "Hey, Brina, why don't you go dance with her? You like this song too, don't you?"

His fiancee simply nodded and joined Jacy out to the dance floor.

My heart just wanted to explode.

The guy smirked and said, "So, hi. Uh... this might be weird to say, but... I think you're cool. I don't know you, but, I just think that you seem like a cool dude."

GOD HEART STOP IT WITH THE DOKIS

"Uh, thanks. So... this party is really boring. I mean... I hate going outside. I like to be inside playing video games. I actually play video games on YouTube occasionally..."

His wide eyes got even wider, which was a complete and total act of sorcery. "Are you serious? I do the same thing! I'm on a channel called Mahalo Games right now, but me and my friends are thinking of changing to a different channel. Holy shit. That's crazy! Me and my friends Joven and Sohinki literally do that for a living. I make a lot of Starcraft videos. That's completely insane!" He raised his hand up for me to high-five, and I did so without any hesitation. Maybe a little too eagerly, but still.

"No fucking way. You can't be serious. I can't believe you. Good lord, is that coincidental."

He nodded.

And my heart stopped.

Because he looked to make sure that the girls weren't looking, and he kissed me.

What the fuck was this? It was amazing, but I was NOT expecting that.

It didn't last, which totally sucks, but whatever. "Uh... fuck, I'm sorry. I was just... sorry..."

And that was that. Jacy and Brina had finished dancing and Jacy had grabbed me by my arm again and had me rushing to see somebody else.

But I never forgot that night. Or him.

I had never even questioned my sexuality until that night.

* * *

Everything came rushing to me in that one instant.

How could I have forgotten the love of my life's voice?

"You're him... holy fuck..." I breathed, not even remembering to type it out. "You're the guy that kissed me at that party."

He typed back, "Yep. Hey. Uh... awkward, huh?"

Suddenly, I heard voices in the background. A girl. I recognized that she was Mari. I had watched the occasional Smosh video.

"OH MY GOD! LASERCORN! YOU KISSED CRYAOTIC?!" she yelled.

And then Joven. "WHOA. CRAZY."

Sohinki followed. "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!"

Followed by two guys. Ian and Anthony. "NO. WAY." They spoke in unison.

Lasercorn sighed. "Shut the hell up and let us speak in PEACE." I heard footsteps, meaning that the others have dispersed.

"Uh... so... yeah," I ramble.

He sighs and says, "I broke up with Brina. I thought that it would better if I was honest with her. I really felt a connection to you, and... I didn't want to miss my chance, since you were right there, and... I fucked up. I should have asked your name."

I ponder the situation then smile knowingly. "I have a solution."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

California is great. I don't know why I ever dismissed the idea of living here. It's less hot than Florida, and I have a lot of friends here.

And he's here.

Why didn't I say something sooner?

Today is February 14th: the five year anniversary of us meeting.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that we met at a Valentine's Day party?

Well, we did, and it was fucking glorious.

It's the fourteenth of February, and I'm planning on proposing.

The Smosh Games guys already know what's going on, and they promised not to ruin the surprise. Wes and Flitz have scheduled him to have a day off, and they made us reservations at his favorite Italian place. I know exactly how to get there by heart.

When we sit down at the table, I can't contain the joy in my face as I fiddle with the jewelry box in my pocket.

It might not be the kind of romanticism that he deserves, but it's all I can give him, and he better fucking enjoy it.

Ian and Anthony are sitting nearby, disguised. They've been dating for about a year now. They're very cute.

Mari and Sohinki are also in close proximity. They've been crushing super hard on each other for at least six months. Probably longer.

Joven is by himself, disguised as the waiter. He's ready and waiting for the signal.

Wes and Flitz are going to jump out and surprise him when he says yes. Notice that I say WHEN instead of if, because if he loves me a fraction of how much I love him, he will definitely say yes.

He smiles and I can't wait anymore. I make the signal underneath the table for Joven.

Reaching into my pocket, my Valentine's gift is within grasp.

I grab my little piece of forever and prepare for the moment that everything begins.

* * *

**GAH FLUFF**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FUCKERS**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**

**(P.S: Check out Interview A Sarcastic Demon's part with Lasercorn's POV)**


End file.
